


Вечерние сплетни

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблик по мотивам сразу двух заявок с однострочников: "Оберштайну в детстве часто подсовывали погостить маленького Биттенфельда" и "Мама Биттенфельда приехала навестить сына".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечерние сплетни

**Author's Note:**

> АU относительно канона обусловленное заявкой

\- Хороший коньяк! - одобрительно заметил Кесслер и покачал бокал в руке чтобы аромат стал ярче.

Мюллер улыбнулся.

\- Еще бы! Иногда мне кажется, что возможность выбирать лучший коньяк и есть главный результат продвижения по службе. Так что давай выпьем за наши новые плащи!

Они сдвинули бокалы.

\- Странно, что Биттенфельд не пришел. - сказал Кесслер. - Обычно он отмечания новых званий не пропускает.

\- Он не может - к нему в очередной раз нагрянула мама.

\- О! Это серьезно. Мама все еще не теряет надежды уговорить его жениться и подарить ей маленьких рыжих внуков? По-моему это совершенно безнадежно.

\- Биттенфельд мне говорил,- ответил Мюллер. - Что стараниями его сестер, рыжих племянников разного калибра уже штук восемь, так что, скорее всего, фрау Биттенфельд надеется скинуть на широкие сыновьи плечи семейное дело.

\- Да, корпорация у них огромная! Основные поставщики топлива для космических двигателей. Честно говоря, Биттенфельд не слишком-то похож на сынка богатых промышленников.

\- Видимо, ему просто захотелось быть рыцарем, а не купцом.

\- Тогда давай за рыцарей! - предложил Кесслер следующий тост.

\- Но все-таки, - продолжил он, когда они выпили. - Как бы ты ни был богат, аристократам ровней не будешь никогда.

\- Только не для фрау Биттенфельд! - рассмеялся Мюллер. - Рассказывают, что она подсовывала маленького Фрица Йозефа в гости к семьям аристократов, у которых были дети примерно его возраста, якобы для того чтобы "дети поиграли" или "присмотрели за Фрицем". А а на самом деле, конечно, с прицелом на будущие связи.

\- И аристократы это терпели? Богатство-богатством, но принимать в гостях маленького нувориша?..

\- Богатство помноженное на бесцеремонность и напор.

\- Невероятно!

\- Это вовсе не самое невероятное. - Мюллер понизил голос и наклонился к Кесслеру, словно собираясь сообщить ему нечто тайное. - Говорят, однажды она подсунула его Оберштайнам.

Кесслер округлил глаза.

\- Зачем?! Хотела чтобы Оберштайн за ним "присмотрел"?

Кесслер фыркнул, покраснел и прикрыл рот бокалом сдерживая смех.

Мюллер тоже замер на пару секунд, но оба не выдержали и расхохотались.

\- Вроде бы Оберштайн тогда еще худо-бедно видел. - сказал Мюллер отсмеявшись. - До этого визита. А вот потом...

\- Неужели ослеп совсем? - ужаснулся Кесслер. - Что там произошло? Что Биттенфельд сделал?

\- Он утверждает что ничего не делал, огрызается и вообще не хочет на эту тему говорить. Но его "ничего" может означать все что угодно. К Изерлонскому коридору его тоже послали "ничего не делать". В общем мутная какая-то история.

\- Какой ужас. - расстроился Кесслер. - Вот тебе и связи завели! Их и на порог-то, наверное, пускать перестали.

\- Ты не знаешь фрау Биттенфельд! Через две недели Фриц Йозеф уже гостил у Айзенахов.

\- Надеюсь я сейчас не узнаю, что до того дня Айзенах разговаривал?

\- Зришь в корень!

Мюллер отсалютовал Кесслеру бокалом.

\- Представляю какой был скандал!

\- Скандала как раз особого не было. У Айзенахов кроме Эрнеста было еще четверо детей, так что когда они заметили, что один из них стал очень молчалив, то восприняли это почти с радостью.

\- Выпьем за Айзенаха!

\- За Айзенаха! - согласился Мюллер.

И они выпили снова.

\- Но все равно, - покачал головой Кесслер. - Это уже не совпадение - это тенденция.

\- Именно так, видимо, рассудил и отец Ройенталя, и через месяц Биттенфельд гостил уже у них.

\- Он с ума сошел?

\- Нет, он скорее питал определенные надежды.

\- А вот фиг ему! - злорадно сказал Кесслер, взмахнул бокалом и слегка плеснул себе на китель. - Нашего Ройенталя так просто не возьмешь! Он и от розенриттеров отобьется и сквозное ранение на ногах перенесет. Давай, за Ройенталя!

\- Но все-таки некоторый отпечаток на Ройенталя это наложило,- сказал задумчиво Мюллер, когда они почтили стойкость Ройенталя.

\- Да, отношение у него к Биттенфельду явно испортилось. - согласился Кесслер. - Но все равно, женщин он презирает больше.

\- Просто он не путает причину со следствием. Наглого рыжего дворнягу притащила женщина. Притащила и оставила. Как там Ройенталь говорит: "Женщины уходят - дети остаются".

 

В этот самый момент у стола практически незаметно появился Адальберт фон Фаренхайт. Встречен он был с воодушевлением, усажен в кресло и снабжен бокалом.

\- Вы не участвуете во встрече фрау Биттенфельд? - спросил его Кесслер.

\- Увы, я должен признаться, что позорно сбежал сразу же после объятий и раздачи подарков. - улыбнулся Фаренхайт. - Мне доводилось бывать во многих переделках, но сегодня Фрицу придется сражаться одному. Это его битва. Впрочем, я уверен, что он справится.

\- За Биттенфельда обязательно надо выпить. - сказал Мюллер и все трое подняли бокалы.

\- А мы тут как раз вспоминали некоторые истории, связанные с фрау Биттенфельд и ее, хм, манерой отправлять детей в гости. - аккуратно сообщил Кесслер, не зная, что из их разговора Фаренхайт успел услышать.

\- А, про принудительную дружбу с высоким обществом? Да, Фриц мне рассказывал. Жалко, что наша семья была слишком бедной и невлиятельной, чтобы фрау Биттенфельд подкинула Фрица и нам. - грустно сказал Фаренхайт. - Было бы здорово.

Мюллер и Кесслер уставились на него во все глаза.

\- Если бы она привезла его к нам, то, наверняка прихватила бы с собой еды. - пояснил тот и добавил мечтательно. - На целую неделю!

Кесслер молча долил Фаренхайту в бокал коньяк до самого верха. А Мюллер пододвинул поближе полную коробку конфет.


End file.
